The Battle for Threshold-19
'''The Battle for Threshold-19 '''was the final battle of the First Tiberium War, and started at 3:47pm (GMT +1) on November 9, 2013 in Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina. As GDI had taken down almost all of the Threshold Towers, as well as the Relay Node, the Scrin were in full retreat and GDI had time to prepare to strike the strongest and final remaining Scrin stronghold on Earth 2. The battle Pieboy deployed himself (ZOCOM Mike-23) and five other commanders, Microsoft Sam (ZOCOM Romeo-23), Microsoft Mike (GDI Bravo-29), EASlol (Steel Talons Sierra-46), Ducky (Steel Talons Hotel-98) and AT88TV (GDI Papa-93) to the field. The Scrin had nought but one entity defending the tower, Foreman-371. The Foreman's forces fought ferociously against GDI, though they were losing ground to the superior firepower. At Temple Prime, Kane relayed an attack order to his most elite commander, to stop GDI from destroying the tower that he had his eyes on. At 4:03pm, Nod forces entered the battlefield in extremely strong numbers, engaging GDI's forces and, to a lesser extent, the Scrin. AT88TV immediately warned the other field commanders of the situation. Moments later the Nod Commander appeared on comms, taunting the commanders and demanding their surrender. Pieboy, as director of GDI, refused, prompting the Nod Commander to cut all comms frustratedly. However his actions were not in vain. With a huge Nod force assaulting one side and Scrin on the other, GDI was actually being overwhelmed. They held every battle on a stalemate, having to divide their forces to deal with both sides. Sam detected a strange emission from the Scrin base near the tower, regarding a mothership. Everyone realised the danger of this machinery after the devastation of London during the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Pieboy ordered all anti-aircraft capabilities to destroy the mothership at all costs. However, due to Nod and Scrin assaults breaking through several positions, Papa-93, Bravo-29 and Sierra-46 were unable to help. Microsoft Mary, who had been present during the battle as a battle reporter, alerted all forces: The Mothership had deployed and was heading towards the center battlefield where Sam was fighting. Pieboy again ordered every force onto the mothership. The Mothership came under fire but it was too little too late. The Mothership came to a dead stop, and Sam warned it was right on top of them. Before GDI forces could pull back however, there was a white flash. The Scrin Mothership had fired it's catalyst cannon, and with that, ended the battle for Threshold-19, and the First Tiberium War. Aftermath The Scrin did not remain long. Any surviving forces advanced towards the Threshold Tower and warped back through to an unknown location. Moments later, Threshold-19 desynchronized with the physical plane, rendering it invulnerable. Vast amounts of energy absorbed from the catalyst cannon, Pieboy ordered all remaining GDI forces to fall back as he underwent another genetic transformation. The Elite Nod Commander broadcast a final taunt, a call of victory, before finally succumbing to his injuries from the blast. Both GDI and Nod forces were left in disarray after this battle. GDI retreated, taking with them the Tacitus, an extremely complex data matrix of which everything about Tiberium - and more - could be discovered, which was claimed during the battle. Nod forces captured Threshold-19 for unknown reasons and deployed their main forces, becoming the new Nod HQ as it were. Kane was excited to have received the tower, but was apparently livid when he realised he had lost the Tacitus. GDI retreated back to main bases all over the world, holding their continental bases at highest security, expecting a Nod assault any moment. These tensions remained on high for six days after the battle. It is unknown what happened to the Scrin following this battle. Despite the clearly active tower, GDI scientists claim that the tower is inert, and completely harmless. Their only disappointment being that they would never know what it was truly built for, though higher ups of GDI, and Nod, are speculative of this fact. Days after the battle, on November 15, 2013, the Elite AI and her CLPA forces invaded and captured Earth 2 almost unchallenged in days due to the scattering of GDI's forces and the reclusiveness of Nod. Pieboy and EASlol both vanished shortly after this invasion commenced.Category:Battles